Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by Amagake
Summary: Because you can never predict love. A collection of oneshots, pairings enclosed. Rated T, just in case. -XOXO Amagake
1. Back

Pairing: UlquiHime

Rated: K

"Back"

The door to a very familiar class room quietly slid open. In the pre-school flurry of books, papers, homework, and friends talking in both ears, the action went unnoticed by all except Orihime. The auburn haired girl glanced up and felt her heart stop. Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad looked up when a strangled name fell from her lips.

"U...Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo almost fell off his chair, he turned so fast. There was a tall pale teenager with the same oh-so-recognizable, totally unforgettable green eyes standing in the doorway. A thin white hand nervously fiddled with his uniform tie. His sea green eyes met Orihime's gray ones, and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a half hopeful, half sad smile. The entire group moved as one and surrounded him at the door.

People were beginning to look up and Orihime could hear the girls beginning to mutter. Ichigo and Chad hadn't quite transitioned from shocked disbelief to a state where they could actually talk, but Uryuu defiantly had.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He hissed.

Orihime, who had been trying to sort out the warm, fuzzy feelings in her chest that the sight of the former espada had aroused, saved him from having to answer by throwing her arms around him. She had the distinct feeling that three jaws had hit the ground behind her, but she didn't turn around to check. She felt Ulquiorra's arms hesitantly wrap around her, returning the hug. She wished she could stay like this forever, but she pulled away and beamed up at him.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

-XOXO-

**AND THEN THE TEACHER'S DESK EXPLODED**

A/N: Just kidding.

Anyway, not a huge fan of this pairing. I mean, Ulquiorra's so epic that he deserves _someone_ but I kinda think he could do better... (Not Orihime's biggest fan.) I really love Ulquiorra though... He's the best espada (with Grimmjow being a close second.)

**Note:**

I am not as up to date on Bleach as I am on Naruto. I'm somewhere in the 300's out of... I don't know how many chapters. So, pretty much, Ulquiorra's not dead.

This takes place after the whole Journey to Hueco Mundo thing, and Aizen's defeated and all the Shinigami are back in the Soul Society. Pretty much, random reanimation (I don these a lot, don't I?) so I could write something with a non-espada Ulquiorra.

Kinda long A/N... Sorry about that.

-Amagake


	2. ShellShocked

Pairing: HitsuguyaxMatsumoto (except not)

Rating: K+

"Shell-Shocked"

It was a normal day for Toshiro Hitsuguya. Well... comparatively normal. Ever since the captain had been sent to the physical world, nothing had been quite normal. However, walking down the hallways of Ichigo Kurosaki's school with five fellow Shinagami, the carrot top, a tall hispanic boy, and an auburn haired girl had become... Normal. Kinda. Maybe. The captain's train of thought was interrupted by Orihime giggling and pecking Ichigo on the cheek and then blushing pink. Rengika, Hitsuguya's vice captain, snickered.

"That's not how you do it, Orihime. Like this."

And then she leaned down and kissed Hitsuguya firmly on the lips. Drawing back, she turned to Orihime to see if her 'lesson' had taught the girl anything, but the other girl's eyes were focused on Hitsuguya, who was starring at nothing, his mouth slightly open. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia all knelt in front of the shocked captain. Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um... Matsumoto? I think you might have damaged his brain."

She smiled.

"Oh well. He needed a good kiss."

-XOXO-

**AND THEN THE WALL EXPLODED.** And Hitsuguya didn't move.

A/N: Just kidding.

This might very well be one, if not my top, favorite fictions that I have ever written. It makes me laugh. This one takes place right before the whole Journey to Hueco Mundo arc, when all the Shinigami are freeloading off people and going to Ichigo's school (what's that place called, anyway?) Yeah...

Gotta love Matsumoto. :)

-Amagake


	3. Fire

Pairing: HitsugayaxTatsuki

Rating: K+

"Fire"

_How do humans do this every day? I'm about to fall asleep._

Toshiro Hitsugaya crossed his arms on top of his desk and laid his head on them. The teacher at the front of the class droned on about some dead guy who must have done something important, although no one particularly cared. It was nearly Spring Break, and it was warm and inviting outside, with a cool breeze blowing. A single fly buzzed its way through the window and began to orbit Renji's head. Toshiro briefly pitied the creature; it wasn't long for this world. He turned towards the window, not reacting when the thud of Renji's hand bringing the fly's doom ran though the classroom. There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

The teacher said something, but it didn't register with the bored white-haired boy. Instead, he tried to squint through the glare the sun made on the glass to see the sky, trying to see if there were any clouds. He had found himself more prone to watch the clouds or stargaze these days. He said it was because he was trying to escape Orhime's cooking, and he was sticking to that excuse. But truth be told, it was more likely due to the black-haired girl sitting in the next row.

She really wasn't his type at all. Too tomboyish. And yet, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Maybe it was the fact that nothing ever seemed to throw her, or the fact that she could beat Ichigo at karate with one hand tied behind her back. But it was probably her fire. She never gave up.

Toshiro risked a glance at Tatsuki, who looked just as bored as he was and was glaring a hole through the wall. He smiled and put his head back down on his arms.

_Yeah, defiantly her fire._

-XOXO-

**A/N: **AND THEN…

Nothing happened.

Ha! Got'cha!

Just kidding, anyway…

Yeah, another crack pairing with Hitsugaya. Sorry about that, next time I'll do someone else. I'm just hiding from homework right now, so… Yeah. This was inspired because I was really bored in class… I know, you never would have guessed that if I hadn't told you. :P Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Amagake


	4. Failure to Launch

Pairing: There isn't one. I was more aiming for humor, here. Not to mention the fact that Kenpachi is pretty much impossible to pair.

Rating: K

"Failure to Launch"

Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't one for romance. He was allergic to roses, and the only kind of chocolate he ever bought was a handful (which was no small thing, considering the size of his hands) of the little wrapped ones for Yachiru, who ate the things like, well, candy. His brain was filled with blood lust and sake and Yachiru, and he was perfectly happy with it that way. Feelings like the ones that he had seen harbored by people like Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo only slowed people down. And so, it was with no happy disposition that he faced the nicely set table and the girl sitting across from him at it. Yes, Yarchiru, Yumichika, and Ikkaku (The later two very, _very_ unwillingly) had set him up on a blind date with out his knowledge, and probably with out the knowledge of the unfortunate girl that now sat across from him, quaking in her Shihakusho*. He knew perfectly well that this would only end in tears.

It did. The girl ran away so fast when it was over that you could practically hear her breaking the sound barrier. Zaraki turned towards his 2nd, 3rd, and 4th seat, his already tremendous reiatsu spiking dangerously. Ikakku and Yumichika wisely retreated, but Yachiru remained where she was, confident that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, Ken-chan?" She asked, tilting her head at the angle that is calculated to melt any heart (and I include such hearts as Ichimaru Gin's and Ulquiorra Schiffer's in that).

Kenpachi glower lessened ever so slightly and he turned away. "Jus' come on."

The pink haired wonder leapt onto his shoulder with a smile.

_There's always the next one_, she thought cheerily.

Ikkaku and Yumichika remained wary. Their captain was known for punishing them for getting caught up in Yachiru's schemes. One such incident had ended in them cleaning _all _ of the Eleventh company's barracks with a toothbrush after being dipped themselves into a barrel of dung. Both of them remember that incident with the clarity that only a mind scarring incident can achieve.

_Yeah, there's always the next one..._ They sighed, knowing that it was true. Yachiru wasn't giving up until she had found "Ken-chan" some "nice understanding girl".

_It never ends..._

XOXO

*A Shihakusho is the robe that all Shinigami wear. Yes, it has a proper name.

**A/N:** Ah, Kenpachi. How do I love thee... (Yeah, nothing exploded this time... except maybe my eyes, since I'm typing this so late at night and I'm tired.)'

I don't really know where this came from. I mean, I've always loved Kenpachi, pretty much since I first met him, but today I was watching Diamond Dust Rebellion (The second Bleach movie.) and it ended up being either writing another Hitsuguya pairing (which I just did, if I remember correctly) or doing something with Kenpachi. No, I don't really know how this was decided. I went with Kenpachi (I figured you guys would want a break from all the Shiro-kun stuff).

At any rate, I wanted to write something short and sweet, since I need a break from Murphy Must Hate Me. I should (theoretically) update that by the end of this week, but don't quote me on that, 'cause I make no promises.

So, read, review, make me happy. :D

- The eternally tired Amagake


	5. Rantings of Cat and Bee

**Pairing:** GrimmSoi (Grimmjow x Soi Fon)

**Rating:** K+/T (I couldn't decide)

**Warnings: **Innuendoes, I suppose.

"The Rantings of Cat and Bee"

XOXO

1. Window

It was after Grimmjow appeared at her window and scared the living daylights out of her (which lead to him being re-confined to quarters) that she decided that she really should get some curtains.

2. Green

Grimmjow still remembered the precise shade of the green eye shadow that Yourichi had forced Soi Fon to put on at their wedding and how piercing it made her eyes look when they kissed at the alter.

3. Eyes

The only time when his inner hollow stopped its constant howling for attention and blood was when he was laying on Soi Fon's lap, starring into her eyes.

4. Time

"There's a time for everything, Grimmjow." "Yeah, but anytime is the time for this." "Get. Off. Me."

5. Light

Grimmjow often took naps in the middle of the day. Soi Fon often woke him up by pouncing on him, shining a flash light in his eyes, and leaping back off him before he could either throw her into the opposite wall, or trap her underneath him.

6. Fun

It was at Kurosaki's wedding when Grimmjow muttered into her ear, "Are we having fun yet?"

7. Sing

It was also at Kurosaki's wedding when Grimmjow finally had enough sake to try Karaoke. Ulquiorra recorded it, to the former sexta's eternal embarrassment and anger, and spread it throughout the entire Soul Society the next morning.

8. Warm

Soi Fon almost tripped over Grimmjow when she came into her quarters and found him sound asleep in a patch of sun on her floor.

9. Seduce

Grimmjow was immediately against her going on any undercover seduction missions. She changed his mind by hitting the sweet spot behind his ear.

10. Rainbow

Yourichi always tried to sell Byakuya and Soi Fon on Rainbows. Grimmjow backed both of them up, but only after Yourichi dragged all three of them out into a rain storm to look at one.

11. Rain

Grimmjow was always more sluggish on rainy days. Soi Fon usually remedied this by threatening to call Ichigo (the rain only made him more annoying, or so Grimmjow claimed.) This usually at least got him out of bed. And onto the couch.

12. Flower

"What is this?" "It's a damn flower. Just take it already, damn it."

13. Study

The days when Soi Fon had to get up early to go on a mission were the days when Grimmjow studied her all the more closely (out of fear, not that he'd ever admit that).

14. Mirror

Grimmjow fell asleep one night waiting for her. When he woke up, their mirror was covered in a long love letter to him in lipstick and Soi Fon was passed out drunk on the floor.

15. Hug

When thinking back, the first time he hugged her was when he had been dragging her away from the fight with Aizen he knew she couldn't win.

16. Art

Grimmjow always thought of Soi Fon as a piece of art. One that he liked to admire often and closely.

17. Hide

Grimmjow always hid his head under his pillow during thunder storms. When she asked why, he said that the thunder was too loud. She replied that he was just a scardy cat. She got tackled.

18. Dinner

Yourichi often took pity upon the two of them and brought them dinner so that they wouldn't have to eat the burned gunk that they managed to turn out.

19. Shoes

"I hate shoe shopping." "So don't."

20. Music

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a kazoo. Grimmjow almost shoved it up his nose. Soi Fon laughed and declined to help the carrot top who was desperately trying to keep Grimmjow's hand away from his face.

21. Heart

"Grimmjow, have you ever-" "If your about say some sh*t about a heart, go talk to Ulquiorra. That's his area." "Thanks..."

22. Short

The first time Grimmjow met Soi Fon, he said, "You're short." Shortly thereafter, the family jewels were in danger.

23. Comfort

Soi Fon was only ever comforted by Yourichi's shoulder or by Grimmjow's arms (and his smell. and the way he played with her hair. and the way he whispered anything that came into his mind into her ear.).

24. Idea

The day that Soi Fon decided they should have kids, Grimmjow fainted dead away.

25. Jump

When they watched "Dirty Dancing," Grimmjow practically slept through the entire movie. As the credits rolled, he asked Soi Fon, "How 'bout we try some of that dancing." Soi Fon glared at him and replied, "Only when you can do that ending lift."

XOXO

**A/N:** I figured I should try this at least once. It was fun and I think just fell in love with this pairing. :D Think of this as an Omake theatre of sorts.

_Liner Notes:_

4. Interpret this as you will.

8. and 9. He's a giant cat. What can I say?

14. Out of character. Am I too lazy to fix this? Yes.

15. Slightly AU.

18. I sincerely doubt that either of them can cook.

20. This one's my favorite.

25. Lifts like that _are_ really hard. (But she's so small that I doubt it would matter that much.)

At any rate, I promise that I'll put up a legitimate chapter soon (and a new chapter in Murphy Must Hate Me. I'm just finishing off my final draft of it.) Please review and tell me what you thought of it. This is my first time doing this kinda thing and I think that feedback would be _great_. Thanks!

- Amagake (who is typing this far too late at night.)


	6. Passing On

**Spoilers for Chapter 417 (Decide 19)**

Pairing: GinRan (Yay!)

Rating: K+

"Passing On"

It was the work of an hour that had led Gin to the cold concrete that he now lay on. A few decisions, a few mistakes, and an all consuming desire to right the wrongs that he had created. And now he was forced to leave all of this, all of her, in the hands of a boy whom he did not trust in any way. But really, he didn't have much of a choice.

Maybe it was the blood loss, but for a second he thought that he could see a little sliver haired boy and a lightly built red head off in the distance. The boys arm was casually thrown over the girl's shoulder and she was laughing. Even as he watched, the boy was drawn away by an arm connected to a falsely benevolent looking man. _How typical. I can't even die normally. I have to have a thrice blasted dream sequence of my life first._

He could feel Rangiku at his back, both arm wrapped around him. He briefly recalled his plans for charming her and returning everything to the way it had been before. He had had such great plans for them.

But now it didn't really matter, since no matter what, he was still lying there on a slab of concrete, bleeding to death, and being forced to leave Aizen to a little carrot top who was 100's of years his junior. It was a blow to his pride, if he had any pride left, since, as previously noted, he was lying on a concrete slab, bleeding to death.

In the end, it didn't matter at all. No matter what, he was going to die, and he hadn't even apologized for being an ass yet.

"Sorry, Ran-chan." His voice was barely above a whisper. Rangiku looked down at him in shock. He just barely managed to pull his customary smile back into place.

She leaned down to kiss him, and as his vision dimmed, with her lips still on his, he saw the little boy and girl run off down the street hand in hand.

XOXO

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I actually wrote something. A round of applause, please.

So yeah... Spoilers for some of the newer chapters of Bleach. (OMG THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG OMG OMG! I'm done.)

Not my best work, but what ever. At least I wrote I new oneshot for "Love Moves in Mysterious Ways".

(On a totally unrelated note -and by totally, I mean totally- Has anyone seen White Collar? Can anybody _not wait_ for January 11? Is anybody really depressed?... But I digress. -I really should write something for that show... hmmm.-)

I shall write another chapter of Murphy Must Hate Me soon. Writer's block. -twitch- and School. -double twitch-

So I shall bid you goodbye, then.

- Amagake


	7. Silver Snow

**Pairing:** GinRan (HitsuRan if you squint)

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Angst. (Not. Even. Kidding.)

**General Notes: **This takes place about a year after the Winter War, and takes into account all events up to the current place in the manga. (So basically, spoilers might follow.)

Silver Snow

XOXO

The weather was odd in the Soul Society. They had had a ridiculously hot summer, and now winter felt like fall. There was a bite in the air, sure, but there was no snow. The temperature had yet to fall below freezing.

But heaven forbid that that should stop the Shinigami.

Most of the captains and vice captains had taken it upon themselves to decorate their divisions in honor of the holidays. (The most notable exceptions being Divisions 11 and 12. The tinsel wouldn't last long in former, and no one really wanted to get too near the later.)

Rangiku Matsumoto had been the biggest perpetrator of these plans, and for weeks she had been amongst all of the divisions helping to tack up tinsel or put up Christmas trees. But the auburn haired beauty rather readily avoided the third division, something that it's current overseer Izuru both understood and expected. Her short captain had watched her, with her ever-present smile still firmly in place, bustling about the Seireiti with all the proper festivity. He had seen the sadness in her eyes that the smile couldn't cover, and he quietly cursed the silver haired fox that still had her heart in his cold stiff hands.

The sun had just set on Christmas eve. The former Ryoka had just entered through the gate, and Orihime had waved at Rangiku, who was perched upon the roof of the 10th division. She had waved back, but then she had fallen to starring at the sunset again. The air was cold, but there was still no snow. Rangiku finally forced herself to leap down onto the ground. Then she whirled around, her face suddenly bright, and pounced on Orihime.

"Orihime-chan! I've missed you!" She exclaimed, and then the rest of the conversation flowed just as it had a year and a half previous when Rangiku and her captain had lived in the young girl's house. That was before many things, death the least among them.

The next few hours were a whirl of warmth and laughter. Presents were exchanged, Shunsui tried to corner Rangiku under the mistletoe, Rangiku tired to force Orihime and Ichigo under the mistletoe (the embarrassment was palpable.) But eventually the heavy clouds of memory were too much and Rangiku slipped away.

Hitsugaya found her sitting on the roof again, starring up at the now cloudy sky. He sat down next to her and said nothing. She finally turned her face towards him and gave him a smile that was more obviously forced than any he had yet seen on her.

"Ne, Taicho? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"No." He said simply.

They both returned to starring at the sky. It seemed like hours passed, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Finally, the lightest dusting of snow began to fall. She starred up into the almost silvery flakes, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"It never goes away, does it."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. And there are some days when you'll wish you had never known him." He sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But someday, maybe you will be proud to carry his memory."

"I guess I always did wear my heart on my sleeve." She said as she laid her face on her legs.

"Yeah." Toshiro began to rub her back gently. "You always did."

XOXO

**A/N:** Ok, so the second to last Shiro line is a reference to a line Beckett says in "A Death in the Family," which is an episode in the first season of the amazing show Castle. Just saying.

Next note: Wow, I'm really sorry for abandoning you guys. I haven't written anything in forever. But here you go. A nice Christmas themed fic with one of my favorite pairings ever: GinRan. (It's kinda sad that Gin doesn't actually show up in it, since he's my favorite character.) I kind of wanted to write a happy fic, but it just didn't happen. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll write something happier later. I do have time to spare since I'm trapped in a car for three days.

Merry Christmas/Belated Hannukah/Whatever else you might happen to be celebrating. I love you guys.

The Girl in the backseat with a laptop,

Amagake

**A/N (2): **Ok, so I finally got to a place with internet and realized hey, I _just_ wrote a one-shot for Love Moves in Mysterious Ways. But oh well. 'Cause I'm publishing this anyway. Enjoy. :D (Besides, who doesn't love GinRan? Don't answer that.)


End file.
